


under these night skies

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft, they're such parents i love, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Chan makes his way back home in the early hours and there's only one person who waits up for him.





	under these night skies

**Author's Note:**

> hi...omg it's been so long...  
> just gonna drop this short woochan here...

Calling it a night, Chan turns off his laptop and gets ready to leave the studio. He puts away all the cables back into his bag, they're tangled with his earphones but he'll deal with them later in the morning when he needs to use them. 

He take one good look around the studio to see if he left anything behind before turning off the lights and locking the studio door behind him.

It's half past two in the morning and the building is empty, only the slightest squeak coming from his own shoes as he makes his way three floors down to the entrance of the building. It's a little dark but it doesn't bother him, he's already used to it after many many nights like this.

 

The night breeze greets him as soon as he pulls the glass doors open and steps out. 

Arms covered in his favourite black sweater, he reaches into his pocket to keep his hands warm only to feel his phone in them. 

Woojin. 

Chan unlocks his phone to see a few dozen texts from Woojin. He scans through them briefly while he walks back to the dorm. “Minho told me you wore shorts to the studio? Don't catch a cold!” read one text and it leaves a smile on Chan’s face. There's a few about how Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin messed up the kitchen trying to cook pancakes, Minho having to clean the mess up after losing a bet with Jisung and how Changbin dragged Hyunjin to cuddle as soon as he got back from practice. 

He can't help but keep that smile on his face as he read through the texts. There's nothing like Woojin updating him on the kids and their shenanigans at the dorm. Woojin knows how Chan leaves his phone on silent when he works during the night but yet texts him without expecting any reply. 

“Call me.” The last text read. “I'll be waiting up as usual.” 

Chan’s eyes squints at the time stamp and realises it was just delivered. 

His finger immediate presses speed dial and a familiar hello greets him.

“Hey!” Chan replies.

Honey-like voice flows through his ears and suddenly the night isn't that cold anymore. 

“Why aren't you whispering? Aren't you in your room?”

“I'm out,” Woojin replies, “On the balcony.”

“Oh.” Chan blinks, that's new. “It's really cold please babe, stay warm.”

“I can feel like I’m walking by your side since I’m out in the cold as well.” Woojin chuckles. “Doesn't it feel like it?” He adds.

Chan nods and Woojin can hear the soft “mhmm” under Chan’s breath. 

That's how Chan’s walk back home went. He talked about what work he managed to finish up while Woojin listened attentively, only adding a few words in between.

 

Woojin’s not sure how much time has passed since he started talking to Chan on the phone but he knows it's long enough because he sees a blonde skipping through their cosy neighbourhood pathway. 

Blonde curls that bounced as Chan makes his way closer to the dorm. The little skips he takes, the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles up at Woojin when he waves at him and not to mention his hand that's engulfed by his long sleeves. 

Woojin doesn't stop himself from letting an ‘Aw’ slip through his lips.

“Hurry up,” Woojin says one last time through the phone, “I'm cold.” 

“Coming up to warm you in a sec!” Chan cheers as he makes one last step to the doorstep.

Woojin lets a laugh escape him as he waves Chan up.

 

The balcony door behind him slips open and familiar pair of arms circles around his waist, hands looking for his and a kiss is left on his nape is what greets Woojin. 

Chan is home.

Suddenly the night doesn't feel cold anymore and it's just warmth feelings filling Woojin up. 

“Hey,” Woojin tilts his head to look at Chan who stood behind him. “You.”

“Hey.” Chan says back, voice low and it tugs something in Woojin’s stomach, leading him to give Chan a kiss on the lips. 

“Mhmm.” Chan pulls back first, taking a good look st Woojin as he pushes the bangs away from his forehead that were covering those eyes that Chan loved so much.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, just embracing each other in the cold night. 

Later Chan tugs Woojin closer for another kiss, and another while Woojin holds Chan close. 

Chan will interlace their fingers and take them both inside, calling it a night. Chan will not let Woojin go back to his room with Changbin, instead they both fall asleep on the sofa bed in the living room. 

“I love you.”

“Me too. Always.”

They'll be in each other’s embrace until the morning comes, another day ends and another day comes but what doesn't change is their love for each other.


End file.
